Taste The Danger
by RanXNao
Summary: I don't feel like summarizing this, so. . .YAOI! Read it, maybe? Review?
1. Chapter 1

Manic awoke. It was cold and he couldn't see a thing. He was completely nude. The only thing he really knew was that his hands and feet were bound together, and there was a ball inside his mouth. The cuffs that chained him were different than regular handcuffs. These were made of leather, they wide and Manic had a difficult time feeling around for the lock.

The young prince tried to think back, to somehow figure out how he got here. The last thing recalls was leaving for a party. He was invited by some friends. It was guaranteed to be wild. Manic was just hoping smooze some drugs off some horn dog so he could get high. He wasn't a junkie, he just liked being high every now and then. Especially during sex, Manic was never sober when he had sex. And barely recalls any of the times he's actually done it. If he's just giving someone a blow job, then he wouldn't bother getting high. Either as long as he got paid, it was fine by him.

It was just an average party, he would attend. Lots of drugs, lots of sex, and lots of drinking. When you're that high no one cared if you were gay, straight, bi, trans, pans, or got off from the feel of balloons. It was all good in a sense. Manic went in with his friends Alegra and Max. He assumed they've been dating, it kind of felt that way, but neither confirmed or denied. So he was beginning to feel like a third wheel. Alegra was bi and preferred women, Max would literally fuck anyone if he was horny enough. The crowd was the usual first timers trying to be cool, with some seasoned veterans.

This one guy caught Manic's eye. He stood out, calm. The hedgehog wore dark sunglasses, its hard to tell what his fur color was from the ever changing rainbow of lights. He looked experienced, yet new at the same time. It was like in one of those crappy Disney romances, the other spotted Manic looking at him and walked over. He smiled, "hey" His voice was deep, slightly raspy.

"Hey." Manic couldn't help but blush. The other boy was quite good looking, someone with movie star looks that you'd have wet dreams about.

"Wanna go somewhere private?" He pulled down his shades for a moment to give Manic a wink. The younger hedgehog was giddy, and nodded. The stranger grabbed his hand and lead him upstairs. Manic was a little cautious. The upstairs were pretty much designated for party goers to have sex at since there were so many bedrooms. No one questioned why an abandoned motel was the place to party. Though the answer seemed pretty obvious; the large lobby made a great dance floor, plus the rooms made couple's private time more intimate.

Manic had never had sex in the building before, mostly cus he avoided parties in abandoned buildings. But tonight he changed his mind about the party, and about the sex too, if it came to that. They got to a room at the end of the hall. All the doors were kept open so everyone could come and go, the only person with a key was the guy who hosted these little get togethers. The halls weren't kept lit, except for some glowsticks that scattered the floor. Manic walked in first and sat on the bed, the other soon followed. Again, the room was dark, much like the hallway. Fortunately for the two the last couple to use this room came prepared and left some candles.

The stranger lit a few candles so they could see what they were doing, the nice scent was a plus. He sat beside Manic and wrapped his arm around his waist. He tried to move in for a kiss but Manic pulled away, "So, what's your name?" Even though Manic's body was experienced his mind was never actually present, mentally he still felt like a virgin.

"I like to keep this anonymous." He placed his hand on Manic's thigh and moved up toward the zipper of his pants.

"Are you like famous, or something?"

"More something, than famous." He grinned slipping his hand Manic's pants, massaging his manhood. He pulled Manic onto the bed and kissed a few times before Manic started talking again.

"I'm sorry, I'm just a little nervous."

"It's okay, why don't I get you something to make you not so nervous?"

"O-okay." The other got off of Manic walked out the door, leaving it open for when he returns. Manic tossed and turned waiting for him, he couldn't stop thinking about the other. "Why anonymous?" He pouted, Manic never met anyone that made his body tingle was one touch. It was that love at first sight crap girls are always bragging about.

He reached down and slid his pants down a little. Manic sat up, he was getting a little hard. Mostly from anticipation. He got a firm grasp of his cock and began stroking it. He couldn't help himself, he imagined the stranger going inside him. It brought a smile to his face as gave a small moan. Manic already that he was happy to be sober right now. Manic looked at his manhood. He had almost forgot that he had it pierced months ago. It was painful at first, but now he could barely tell it was there unless he was looking at it. He thought getting it done would be cool, but since he doesn't go around flashing people. They'd be more surprised that he actually got it done than give him a complement.

Manic began toying with the tip, moaning a little loader this time. He really didn't enjoy other people touching his dick. It just doesn't arouse him as much as others. Manic preferred intercourse over touching. Mostly because intercourse pleases both parties, while touching only pleased one person. At least that how Manic saw it. His eye widened a bit as he looked over to see the stranger standing by the doorway, watching him carefully. "Looks like you found something else to calm you down." He grinned walking, "too bad, I was enjoying the show."

Manic was embarrassed, he wasn't sure what to say to the other. The strange sat a glass of water on the table and walked back to the bed, "So, you ready?" Manic nodded. The other pulled Manic closer to him and slid his tongue down Manic's throat. Their tongues wrestled back and forth, the other was so rough that he almost undid Manic's tongue ring. He moved his down Manic's body and stopped at his erection. He placed his hand on Manic's and began moving Manic's hand up and down his own cock. Manic moaned into the other's mouth from the increased speed. He broke the kiss but continued to make Manic rub himself.

The stranger kissed Manic down neck, as he unbuttoned Manic's shirt. He continued his way down, stopping at Manic's nipple. He bit down on the bar that went through Manic's nipple, causing Manic to moan more. "Wow, you have everything pierced don't you?" He asked in a way that made it sound more like a complement than a question. "I like that, that's really hot." He kissed Manic at the rib cage and move down passed his navel piercing to his hip bone. He nibbled at Manic's hip, earning him another moan.

He could feel Manic getting hotter. His skin radiated with heat. The stranger stuck out his tongue and licked down Manic's erection after removing his hand. He had no intention of giving Manic a blow job, just teasing him a bit. He sat up and leaned closer to Manic's face, they engaged in a passionate kiss once again. He released Manic and looked into his violet eyes. Manic's eyes were still pure, innocent, but his eyes begged the stranger. Fuck me. And he was more than to give Manic what he wanted.

He repositioned Manic so that his head was now in the pillow and his ass in the air. The stranger took this time to remove all of Manic clothes. He knew Manic already wanted it, but he wanted to hear his sweet voice beg for his dick. He shoved two fingers inside Manic, teasing his body. "Ple-please." Manic moaned from the other's touch.

"Please what?" He reached his finger in deeper, "I wanna hear you say it."

"I-I want y-your," Manic couldn't help but stutter in between moans, he felt a little embarrassed to have to beg, "I want your cock."

"Good boy," He grinned removing his fingers and parting Manic's legs just a bit. The stranger went in easy at first, getting him a soft, yet very aroused moan. He pulled out half way, and increased the speed by a lot, ramming himself deep inside Manic. Manic had to beg for each thrust and moaned to the rhythm of the other's pelvis. Manic never felt so pleased before, it was like the other knew exactly what Manic's body craved. It wasn't too long before Manic came. It took long for the other, who wanted to savor the moment. Manic moaned in a way that said, I don't want this to end. But it did, the other came inside Manic and pulled himself out.

He sat on the edge of the bed, zipping his pants up as Manic turned around, "How about a round two?" He smiled at the other, hoping to hear a 'yes'.

"You're awfully zealous, right now." He grinned.

"Meaning?" He watched the stranger stand and walked over to the table he came back and handed Manic the glass of water.

"Rest for a bit, you need it if you really do another round with me." Manic was confused with what he said, but he accepted the drink anyway. He laid down and drank his water, "I'll be right back, I just need to let my friend know I'll be busy for awhile." Manic was happy, he was really starting to like this guy. He hated the whole anonymous thing, but maybe if he could please him enough he'll change his mind.

Manic's eyes felt heavy, his glass was empty. His arm was too to put on the night stand so he ended up dropping it. He couldn't move his body too well. "Why am I so tired?" Manic closed his eyes, and with a yawn drifted to sleep.

Which brings him to where ever the hell he is. He rolled around trying to figure out how to escape. His ears perked as her heard a door slam shut. "Look who's awake," a familiar voice spoke to him. He leaned down and removed the gag from Manic's mouth.

"W-who are you?" Manic's body twitched with fear. He knew the voice well, it was a voice that pleased him to no end just a few hours ago. Manic hoped he was wrong, that the strange he slept didn't lure him into some kind of trap. But deep inside he knew it was the stranger.

"What's wrong?" He scoffed running his fingers along Manic's tense body. "Weren't you the one begging for round two?"

"R-round two?" Manic spoke nervously as the other removed his blindfold. He saw before him the handsome hedgehog that he wanted to spend the night with. "W-what's your name?"

"Scourge." He said coldly, "But you can just call me 'Master', in fact, I think I prefer it." He lifted Manic to his and looked him over once more. He was visually comparing the boy in front of him to the image he had of Sonic in his mind. They didn't look too much a like, in fact, Manic looked more than Scourge than Sonic. It was the way Manic acted that made him so different than Sonic. Sonic was always willing to do the right thing, but Manic was crooked. He'd steal and cheat, things Sonic would never do.

Manic came off as innocent when it was obvious he wasn't. Sonic was more experienced since he actually had relationships. The closest thing Manic ever came to having a long term relationship was a friend with benefits. It didn't take much to make Manic happy, and he really does like being happy.

Probably the most prominent similarity between the two brothers were their eyes. When Scourge looked into Manic's eyes, he saw a little bit of Sonic. Perhaps big brother is starting to be an influence on Manic. On Moebius, Scourge was an only child while Sonic had a brother and sister on Mobius. 'How is that fair?' He asked himself. Scourge grinned, "So you like being my little toy?"

Scourge could tell Manic wanted to say 'yes', but he refused to answer. "You like this kinky stuff? Does your brother know?" He gave a little chuckle, teasing Manic with naughty ideas. Manic tried his best to stay quiet, even though he knew Scourge would find a way to make him talk.


	2. Chapter 2

Here you guys go. Chapter 2 :D I hope you like it. I'm slowly trying to tie up some, if no most, of my other unfinished stories. If there's a couple you want me to do a story about let me know and I'll consider it. ^^

Anyway, hope you enjoy it. Please review ;D

* * *

For a whole day Scourge left Manic tied on his bed. Manic got nothing the entire time. No food, no water, no sex. He wasn't even allowed a trip to the bathroom and man did he have to go. What kind of sick freak is this Scourge guy anyway? Manic pouted. He had to pee, but he was trying not to think about it. He could deal without food, but taking away someone's bathroom time is just plain cruel.

Since his mouth was still free, he could yell for Scourge. . .but did he really want to? What if he had even sicker fetishes he want to explore with Manic. Manic didn't like playing the royalty card but this had to be treason of some kind. He groaned. He wanted to go home.

He wasn't sure where he was. Was he still in the motel? Did Scourge take him somewhere else? More importantly were his friends too high to notice he was missing? Being tied up gave Manic plently of time to think. He had many questions and few answers. The only thing he was sure of was that he was definitely in a different room.

It was smaller than the one in the motel. Maybe he was in Scourge's house. The bed wreaked of sex, Scourge probably hadn't washed his sheets in ages. Cleanliness obviously wasn't his strong suit since Manic see a used condom laying by a full trash can.

Manic continued to looked around the room. In the corner by a door was a laundry basket full of what looked liked Scourge's clothes topped with Manic's. The door most likely led to the hallway. There was another door across from where Manic was, maybe a closet. Beside the door was the trash can. A feet or two from Manic was a computer desk. No computer though. On the desk were some of Manic's belongings. His jewelry, cell phone, and what could be some of Scourge's junk. There was a vibrator on the desk as well. It was a light purple almost lavender, Manic's favorite color. He wasn't expected that to be cleaned either. The wall looked like they were white at some point, but years of smoking stained the walls. Now it was a dingy white with peeling paint for an added touch.

He couldn't see anything that could get him out of this mess. For that he was out of luck. His arm was beginning to hurt from where he had been laying on it. Maybe he should just give up. Get this 'round two' over with. Then he could go home. He took a deep breath. His throat was tender from being dry all day. Just one drink would be nice. His voice cracked a bit when he yelled, "SCOURGE!" 'You asshole,' Manic said under his breath. He hoped Scourge could hear, even though he had a feeling he was just outside the door.

"Scourge?" He didn't take long for him to respond, Manic assumed he was right. "I'm sorry, but you do remember that you're supposed to call me 'Master', right?"

Manic scoffed, "Whatever, look _Master_, if you're not even going to fuck me then can I go home?"

"Why is something wrong" Scourge faked kindness badly, it more sarcastic than anything else.

"Well, I'm hungry, thirsty, and I have to pee." Manic thought for a moment, "and laying all tied up like this is very uncomfortable."

"Oh well, I'm sorry. You know I only live you please you." He undid Manic's bindings. Manic sat rubbing his wrists and ankles that had imprints of the cuff on them.

"So can I pee now?"

"No." Scourge said bluntly. Manic looked up it was obvious what Manic was thinking just by looking in his eyes: Why?! Scourge smirked, he thought Manic would be easy. But prince wasn't used to such hardcore treatment. He licked his lips, _You'll be fun to break_. "Because you didn't ask me properly."

"Fine, how am I supposed to ask you?"

Scourge backed up a few paces, "Get on the floor, on your hands and knees." Manic did as he was told. "Beg"

Manic hated this, though he was slightly aroused. He always wanted to try some of that bondage shit, he's seen in porn. But it was always some light stuff. Playful spanking, some if whipping, it was mostly just dirty talk. He's never met a guy that would do any of that. Now that he has it. . .does he really want it? He swallowed his dignity, "Please, Master. I'll do whatever you want." He immediately regretted saying that.

"Oh really?" Scourge placed his hand on Manic's head and ran his fingers through his messy spikes. "Since you're so thirsty, I'll quench you." He grinned.

Manic knew instantly was he wanted. He wanted to not only give him a blow job but swallow too. Manic loved sucky cock, he had no problem with it. He was worried that Scourge wanted to do something else. "Thank you, Master."

He reached his hand up to unzip Scourge's ripped jeans, but was stopped with Scourge's hand. "No, with your teeth." Manic knodded. He held on to Scourge's thighs as he slowly undid Scourge's pants with his mouth. He pulled his head, this was the first time he's since Scourge's penis. And he was huge, the biggest he's ever had. He tried to hold back a smile. Huge cocks are one of his turn ons, but he doesn't want Scourge to know that.

He licked the tip, slightly. Manic had a plan for this thing. He wanted to deep throat it in one go. The green slave rolled his tongue down Scourge's shaft, stopping at his balls. He gave them a little nibble as he felt Scourge's grip tightening. _Did he like that?_Manic moved his back up toward the head. Then he engulfed it. He rubbed the moist ball of his tongue ring against his master as he slid more of his length inside his warm mouth.

Scourge could feel his cock swelling with pleasure, Manic was good. He bit his lower lip as he looked down at Manic. It was an erotic display, something you'd only see in bad porno flicks. Manic looked like a whorey virgin as he sucked on his cock. It was almost all the way and Scourge was already at the back of his throat. "Damn, you must really like cock." He said with a chuckle.

It didn't take much longer for Scourge to cum, making Manic almost choke on his fluids. Manic licked his lips, he was tasty but he didn't want to say it out loud. "M-Master?" Manic spoke meekly.

"Yeah?"

"Is this 'round two'?"

"Sort of," Scourge grinned. "You're my bitch now. Whether you like it or not." Scourge sat on the bed, "You can call what we do whatever you want, but it won't change anything."

"I'm your bitch?"

"Until I'm done with you." He said coldly as he zipped his pants up.

"When will that be?" Manic knew the answer. But he wanted to hear it, he just needed that one glim of hope that soon this will be all over.

"Whenever the fuck I feel like it, there's nothing you can do to get out of this."

Manic looked down at the dirty carpet he sat on. Maybe if he submitted to Scourge he'll be able to go home sooner. He's never done anything like this before. All he can do is obey Scourge's every word.


End file.
